Checkmate
by kimikokatsumi
Summary: "I'll be a Queen.. if you'll be.. my King." oneshot/a story for Chessplayers out there xDD read please!


Hello there! Kimikokatsumi here. im sorry i havent updated for a while :'(( and here i am starting another story xDDD but no worries! this is a one shot anyway! Enjoyyyy even with my suckish grammar. ahhh, im going to edit this tomorrow :)) i want to know what do you readers think xDD

Disclaimer: I dont own anything :'((

* * *

Checkmate

"Checkmate."

"Oh man! You did'nt even let our fight stay for a little longer Len!"

There they go again. They're playing chess yet again. But it makes sense, our graduation day is near. We're not doing anything much so here they are, playing again. All of my classmates are watching the match, unlike me here staring off at nothing in particular.

"So who's next against Len!?" Kaito another classmate of mine who is a friend of Len's shouted.

"I'm next!"

I twist my head to see the speaker.

"W-Wait Neru, do you know how to play chess?" Kaito asked his forehead wrinkled. He looks like he's doubtful of Neru

"O-Of course!" Neru rolled her eyes to which the audience found funny.

"Game." I hear his voice and look at him, he's sitting on a chair surrounded by a lot of people. He's smiling while arranging the chess pieces.

Len is so handsomeeee. That's why a lot of girls like him. Neru is one of them. I'm sure that's why she volunteered to be the next challenger. To get closer to him. Since there aren't that many girls who get that close with Len. He's always with his guy-friends. Another thing, he's not that nice towards girls. But you cant think of that when you see him smile. You can feel the electricity flowing throughout your body when you catch him smile. Much electrifying then when you pee.

I'm one of the girls he caught looking. I don't even know why I like him, I just.. I just noticed that I'm always looking at him. I've had a crush on him since last year. *sigh* But what am I to him? I guess he doesn't even know me.

"Checkmate." I snap out of my thoughts, he's smiling again. Awgad, I can feel my heart beat faster.

"Waaaah! W-What is this!" everyone's laughing, even me, because it took just 3 minutes and the match between Len and Neru is finished.

"ehmahgerd bro! Youre the man! Youre really the King of Chess! No one can beat you!Son of a!" The blue-haired man shouts while he lightly punches Len in the shoulder. Then his friends punch him too. And then everytime he smiles and chuckles. I smile too...

'...'

Aw no! I'm turning into a crazy girl here! That's enough Rin!

I put my headphones on and close my eyes. Tch. I shoudnt have went to school. There's nothing to do, except maybe stare off into space. I can still hear them yelling everytime the chessplayers eat a piece.

Ten minutes has already passed and no one has beaten Len yet. Oh well, he's nicknamed King of Chess after all since he's good at it. He's also brought a lot of medals to school.

I'm extremely sleepy! I can't hear my classmate's yells, at the same time i yawn and stretch my limbs. Ugh, I'm really sleepy! I'm going to sleep.

I'm about to sleep on my desk, but I noticed the chessplayers were staring at me. I don't know why but I can feel the sceeves.

"W-Why?" I ask them, confused.I remove my headphones.

I'm startled when Kaito walkes toward me and holds my shoulder.

"You! You raised your hand Rin! I asked them who was going to play against Len. And you raised your hand. Hahaha!" he pulled me towards them.

"H-Huh? U-Uhm... I-I was just... I was just stretching my arms! And, I... Uhm... I don't know how to play Chess!" I try to remove his grip on my shoulder like its the end of the world while I shout a lot of reasons. I'm really panicking now because we're getting closer to HIM.

"Huh?! I already fought with you Rin! During the elimination match in the Chess Club, remember?" Uggggh, I really want to throw the nearest chair towards Mikuo, another friend of Len. OHGAWDWHY! Why did i even joined the Chess Club? Okay, I know it's because of Len, but they dont know why because I'm known in school as the "snow woman". Well, except for my best friend who knows everything about my flirty life. Anyway, I look really cold, like there's not a chance that I'll even like a guy. That's why it looks like I joined the chess club because I was bored. But I backed out soon when I saw that Len watching every match. He's the club president after all.

"Oh, so you did know how to play! Now sit here, and please Rin. Beat this head is getting bigger" then Kaito tapped Len's head. Len just smirked while fixing the chess pieces. The heart rate of my heartbeat almost doubled when i saw him smile. It's like my chest is going to burst. He's so hooooot.

I started to fix my chess pieces. He has black ones and i have white, so i took a move first. My hands are shaking everytime i move a piece. Im so nervous. I can't almost hear the crowd except for my wild heart beating.

"Whoa! Its already seven minutes! Nice Rin! You made the match last longer! Hahaha! I see that someone is going to bring the King of Chess down! Hahaha" i just stiffled a laugh at Kaito's teasing at Len. I tried to get calm, so that they cant see that im freaking nervous in my seat. And one thing, i dream of beating Len in a match long time ago until now. Im not that good at chess but at least i know how to play this since its my and my dad's favorite game.

"Check. Queen." I looked at his horse. I just noticed he got me Check-Queened.

"Awwwww." The audienced said in a chorus.

I did'nt looked at Len since i know i'll just get distracted. But wait, what am i going to do? I don't want to lose. Today that i am the longest one he fought with. What am i going to do?

"Going to surrender your Queen?" i was startled at Len's voice. I was surprised he talked to me. I mean, he's not speaking while in a game. _'Checkmate', 'Check Queen' _and_ 'Check King'_ were the only ones he was saying in game.

When our eyes met, i felt a current of electricity in my skin. My heart beat got faster and i almost got paralyzed in my seat.

"Hey Rin, are you alright?" Kaito tapped me in my shoulder and i was called back to earth. I swallowed in embarrasment so i just tried to calm down.

"Why would I surrender my Queen.." I said suddenly while i moved my bishop towards his King. "If I can do this?" this time, im the one who had the smirking smile. "Check King."

"WHOAAAAAA!" the audience almost stood at the move i made. Now what am i going to do? Even myself i can't believe that I checked Len. Imagine it?! He's the King of Chess! The nervousness i had just a while ago came back. Maybe he'll get revenge and im sure that's extreme. Maybe at one move of his, ill get check-mated.

"Nice try. It makes sense, Queen is so important since its the one who moves the game" i looked at him while he's holding his lips. And me, i suddenly looked at his lips. I dont know but i think there's a zoom in button function in my eyes so that the only thing i can see is his lips. So his lips are kissable. Waah wait Rin! Stop it!

I was surprised when his Queen ate my Bishop. Ugh! My pieces a re running out. Am i still going to win? In my remaining pieces, i just thought it over how to corner his King.

"Whoa Rin. We admire you. 21 minutes? Gawd. You're the only one who last this long at Len. It look's like were going to have a Queen of Chess, are we? Yiiieee." My face almost got red when everyone yelled at Kaito's teasing. Uggh, i can't focus on the game now! I stole a glance at Len and i saw him smilling. I suddenly felt embarrassed then, but i felt hoity toity when i saw him smile. But i was striked by a lightning when out glances met. Even it's too late i looked away.

Waaaah! He saw me looking at him! What am i going to do?! Its over! He caught me! He caught me looking at him! I'm a dead meat! Huhuhuhu!

"Let's finish this match." I heard his voice, it was serious. That's right, this should be finished. I'm losing my face over this!

Our pieces are running out, and as my pieces are running out i get more nervous. I was surprised that everyone is fully cheering on me. And i knew that they also betted on this game. Who's the leader? Oh, its no one but Kaito. That Rascal.

And because of just one move...

"Checkmate."

I almost lost my breathe that time. I dont know what am i going to do. Is this match is already finished? Is it really finished? I'm almost panting because on my nervousness.

"OMG RIN YOU WON!" I almost got deaf when my classmates shouted at the top of their breaths. The others hugged each other because they got money, The others hugged each other because someone already beated Len.

I can't believe it too myself. I said the word **checkmate to him**. I...I won. I... I beated him. I... I have beaten Len.

"Whooo Len! You lost! Hahaha! You were beated by your Queen-" I was surprised when i saw Len elbowed Kaito. But i'm more surprised to what i have heard. I almost got frozen on my seat while i fix the pieces.

"Oops. Im sorry Len! HAHAHA! Its just you're such a scaredy cat! I thought you were a King? Eh, then you need a Queen. Just admit it. It's been a long time when you were waiting for this chance." Everyone stopped celebrating and looked at us.

"Ah shit. Youre dead later Kaito." Even Len just whispered it, i still heard him since i'm close. Then he looked at me seriously, stood and walked closer to me.

"Here." Then he pulled my hand for me to stand also. Now we're making a scene here. And what's worse is my best friend from cafeteria just arrived.

"Th..thank.. you." I said while my eyes are switching back and fro to Len and Miku, my best friend. And i think i need a oxygen tank. Dammet, i can't breathe in my super nervousness!

"What if you knew i liked you for a long time?" he made me swallow on what he said. No.. no way. "What if i told you... right here... right now... that i like you?" Its over. I'm totally frozen. My breathe is out of order too.

"Ahhh! Dont worry Len! She would jump in a cliff for you too! Since last year! Hahaha! Peace Rin! Love you!" i looked at Miku who was holding a peace sign at my direction. Now, earth you can finally eat me to your will and use my everything to your benifit. Shit! My embarrassing secret! Why did she yelled it out loud?!

"Is that... true?" Len suddenly held my hand. And because i finally can't do anything, i just nodded. What a scene! Why did it have to be in front of my classmates?! Why did all of them have to know?! Its embarrassing!

I saw Len smile widely and thats the reason why my heart sped up. Damn. Its like my heart is on a race.

I was surprised when i saw he picked up something from his pocket. It's a White Queen.

"Rin. Will you be.. my Queen?" and then he placed the White Queen in my palm.

I smiled. I did'nt know that were going to admit our feelings for each other in a game. And i can't help but to smile because i never thought he will fall for a cold girl like me. I glanced at him and picked something at the table. After that i gave it to him.

"I'll be a Queen.. if you'll be.. my King."

* * *

the truth is i already corrected it... i hope i did better O u O

uuuhm thank you for those who reviewed!

-TimusVPF: Aaah- Arigatou saaa xDD sorry, english is not my main language! and your tips really helped a lot =))) thank you for the RnR!

-RadiantCherryBlossom: Waaaaaaah xDDDD actually i vomited when i read this -vomiiiits- anyway thank you for the Rnr~!

-ownitlikeaboss: HAHAHA, If i was Rin i would kill and love Miku there xDDD thank you ferrr the Rnr!


End file.
